Here for You
by whateverforever12
Summary: One shot. First time Stef and Lena find out about her panic attacks. Fluff. I am awful at summaries I apologize


**Just an idea that popped into my head. Takes place between 2x05 and 2x09**

* * *

><p>"I just have to stop and pick up a few things and then we'll go home." Lena said, pulling into the Target parking lot.<p>

Callie nodded silently. Lena had just picked her up from group, and she was exhausted.

"We won't be long, I promise." Lena added, seeing the tiredness in the girl's eyes.

Once Lena parked, the two hopped out of the car and walked into the store. Lena grabbed a basket and pulled her list out of her purse.

"We need paper towels, shaving cream, coffee grounds, and toothepaste." Lena said out loud.

Callie, again, nodded. Lena put her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave her a soft smile. She could tell something was off with her for about a week, but avoided asking any questions, telling herself it could be just pure exhaustion from school and everything with the baby. Callie and Lena walked towards the paper towel aisle in silence, Lena grabbing a package of paper towels. They moved swiftly through the list, finally reaching the last item on their list.

"Callie, you pick out shaving cream for you and Mariana and I'll grab some for the boys."

Callie browsed through the shaving cream, picking one up every so often and lifting it up to her nose. Callie reached the end of the aisle and just as she went to smell another, something, or someone, caught her eye. Callie's body went stiff, causing her to drop the shaving cream in her hand. Lena quickly turned around at the sound of the metal hitting against the tile floor. She noticed Callie, unphased by the noise, and not reaching down to pick it up, which was unlike her. Lena ran in front of Callie, who was now taking short, and fast breaths. Lena quickly bent down and picked up the can of shaving cream and put it back on the shelf, then took Callie's face in her hands and put it in front of hers.

"Callie, can you look at me? It's me, it's Lena." Lena tried.

Callie's eyes stayed focused right past Lena, then quickly moved towards Lena. Lena grabbed Callie's hand's, which were now, suddenly, very sweaty. She led the girl across the aisle to the bathroom. They went towards the back, and Lena hoped that no one would come in and they could have some privacy.

"Callie, I need you to take a deep breath." Lena said.

Callie tried, but struggled.

"Just keep trying, yea, just like that." Lena instructed, brushing hair off of Callie's sticky forehead.

Once Callie had evened out her breathing, Lena put her hands on Callie's shoulders.

"What happened, baby?" Lena asked.

"I thought...I saw..." Callie began, taking deep breaths in between.

"Thought you saw who?" Lena questioned.

"I thought I saw...him." Callie finished.

"Him? As in..." Lena began, but trailed off.

"Him as in Liam. I thought I saw Liam." Callie validated.

Lena's heart broke. She knew it was common for rape victims to see their rapists in places they weren't actually at, especially in a case like Callie's where the rapist was never proven guilty, but it hurt more knowing that her Callie was experiencing it as well.

"Oh, sweetie." Lena finally said, brushing her hand over the girl's face. "I'm so sorry. But you're safe, okay? As long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you."

Callie took a breath and nodded.

"Has this happened before?" Lena finally asked.

"A few times. It just started recently." Callie answered honestly.

"Why didn't you come to us, sweetie? You shouldn't have to deal with these alone." Lena said.

"I don't know. I just.." Callie trailed off.

The real reason was that she didn't want to discuss the almost-sex with Wyatt, but she couldn't say that. Not here. Not now.

"Just what?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. Can we go? I need fresh air." Callie said quickly.

Lena nodded. "Of course."

She didn't want to pry, and she knew she wasn't going to get much information out of the girl in the middle of a Target bathroom. The two walked out of the bathroom and were going to go towards the checkout, but the lines were much too long for Lena's liking when her daughter was in such a state.

"I'll come back." Lena explained as she put her basket down at the return desk, giving the women at the register a small, apologetic smile.

Callie nodded, pulling at the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Lena wrapped her arm around Callie as they walked back to the car. They climbed back into the car. Before Lena pulled out of the parking lot, she turned towards Callie and put her hand on Callie's leg.

"I love you. Don'e be afraid to come to us." Lena said.

"Love you too." Callie said so quietly Lena almost missed it.

* * *

><p>Lena smiled and then the two were on their way home.<p>

Later that day, Callie was laying in bed flipping through a magazine when she heard a light knock on the door. She turned to see Stef emerge through the now open door.

"Hi, love." Stef said softly.

"Hi." Callie responded, quietly.

"Lena told me about what happened today." Stef began.

Callie put her head down.

"You know, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Stef reminded. "It isn't your fault."

Callie brought her head up slightly and nodded. Stef let out a small sigh and walked towards Callie's bed.

"May I?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded, and Stef joined her on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us about these panic attacks?" Stef asked.

"I thought they would go away after a while." Callie answered quietly.

"But they haven't?" Stef questioned.

Callie shook her head.

"How many have you had?"

Callie thought for a moment then finaly said, "Six, or so."

Stef wrapped her arm around Callie and pulled her close into her side. "My poor baby. When did they start?"

"Maybe like a week, week and a half ago." Callie replied. "Right after..."

Callie stopped herself. She couldn't help but worry about what Stef would think of her and what she would think about Wyatt.

"Right after what?" Stef asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Callie said quickly.

"You can tell me anything, Callie. Please?" Stef practically begged.

Callie didn't answer.

"I just want to help you, and I can't do that if I don't know all that I need to know. Please?" Stef added.

"Well, I, well me..." Callie stuttered.

"It's okay, take your time." Stef said softly.

"Wyatt and I, we were gonna, well, we wanted to have sex." Callie admitted, turning a bright shade of red, avoiding eye contact with Stef.

Stef took a deep breath. "Ahhh. And what happened?"

"I couldn't do it. I stopped him." Callie said.

"Did he stop right away?" Stef asked nervously and seriously both at the same time.

"Yes. Right when I asked." Callie answered quickly.

"Good."

"I just...I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was fifteen all over again and that I was reliving that night. But it was nothing like day." Callie started.

"I know that must have been scary, and I wish that you would have come to us sooner. Maybe we should get you one on one sessions with Dr. Kodema. That way you can deal with what happened instead of trying to forget it. It's not unusual for rape victims to experience this, so just know you're not the only one." Stef said, wrapping both arms around the girl.

"I never told Wyatt." Callie said so quietly Stef almost missed it. "So now it just looks like he's the one who did something wrong. Well that's what it looks like to him."

"Do you trust Wyatt?" Stef asked.

"Completely." Callie said, and she meant it.

"Then I think you should tell him. You don't have to go into detail if you don't feel comfortable, but at least don't let him think that he did something to hurt you. I know I'd feel pretty damn awful if I thought I had ever hurt you." Stef advised.

Stef could see Callie's hesitation. "He will probably feel sad that it happened to you, maybe even angry, and that's normal. He will not think of you any differently. He loves you. But you don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

"No I do. I do want to." Callie nodded with confidence.

"Don't tell him because I said you should. This is completely and absolutely your choice." Stef said, not wanting to push Callie into anything.

"No. He should know. He deserves to know." Callie replied.

"You do whatever you think is right, my love." Stef said, rubbing the girls arm softly.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Callie had to ask.

"What on Earth would I be mad at you about?" Stef asked with surprise.

"About trying to have sex." Callie said, again turning red.

"Oh my sweet sweet Callie. I like Wyatt and I trust you and your judgement. I knew it would happen eventually, no matter how much I don't want to think about my little baby doing that." Stef said, giving her a smile.

Callie laughed and leaned her head on Stef's shoulder.

"And, why do you think we keep condoms in the bathroom?" Stef added, lightening the mood.

"Okay, okay I got it. You aren't mad." Callie laughed again.

Stef kissed Callie's forehead and stood up. "We'll come get you when dinner is ready, sweets."

Callie nodded, and when Stef was almost out the door, stopped her.

"Stef?"

Stef stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I love you." Callie said.

Stef smiled a huge smile. Callie was doing things like this more and more. "I love you too. Always. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Callie assured.

**This was just an idea that popped into my head so I hope you guys liked it! Please try not to be too harsh as this is my first story. **


End file.
